


What I Crave

by ratmilk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Everyone Is Gay, Gun Violence, I can't write angst so it turned to crack, M/M, Mild Gore, Smut, Zombie Apocalypse, death mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratmilk/pseuds/ratmilk
Summary: Jaehyun should've known better.





	What I Crave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this all emo, but it ended up the opposite. I wrote the ending already I just need to fill out the middle a little more.

Jaehyun felt like he'd been waiting for hours, when in truth, it couldn't have been more than ten minutes. He sat on the roof of an abandoned restaurant. Waiting for the signal. His eyes felt dry from the lack of blinking because he didn't want to miss it. It could be his only chance of survival this time.

He saw movement on the streets below, some slow ones. They didn't matter much because as long as they didn't smell him he would be fine and it was easy to cover his sent. The fast zombies were the ones he was worried about. They would screech and alert the others that there was something living nearby. Calling all types of undead to swarm the area. They were easily spotted but more likely to spot you in turn.

The others had discovered four types of undead since they've been on the run. The fast and slow types weren't even the worst, there were also 'Cats'. They weren't actually cats. They were humans that became so deformed they began to run around like clumsy cats. They were quick and strong. They couldn't maneuver very well though and only seemed to come out at night. The last and most deadly type were what Ten coined as Breathers. They were undead but still had the mental capacity to work weapons, the group had only come across one thus far. It definitely caught them all off guard to see a zombie wielding a machete. But then again this is the apocalypse so expect the unexpected.

Jaehyun's eyes flew between the windows of broken down cars below, looking for his exit. The backpack full of supplies sat heavy on his back. He'd gotten used to the constant strain, a while ago he might've set the bag down while he waited. He knew better than that now, one small mistake and his life would be over, like many from his squad from before. The memory of Jisung causes his heart to ache. Thinking if he wasn't so careless the younger boy could've been beside him right now. He tried to shake the dark thoughts from his head, he can't get unfocused now.

A sharp light assaults his eyes and he's on the move, climbing down the buildings rusty ladder. Maneuvering around debris that littered the ground, from giant hunks of metal to children's shoes. He watches his surroundings on the lookout for any fast undead that might be hiding out of Winwin's sight. Sprinting past a group of slows, the smell of decay creeping through his mask makes him gag.

Once he approaches the stronghold, he puts his full weight in dragging the heavy metal gate open and slipping through the opening. The gate slams hard behind him, heavy enough to sever limps unlucky enough to get caught within. Once he's in he releases a breath he didn't know he was holding.

The stronghold was once a court house. Large and resilient, one of the few buildings that hadn't begun to crumble. Every window still intact, protected by metal bars. Unkept vines crawled across the red brick walls, up to the roof. Jaehyun thought they were lucky to find such a great place. He would've taken the time to admire the vintage architecture if he wasn't in a hurry.

The big double doors were always blocked off. So he made his way around the back to a hidden entrance that was probably used to move prisoners in and out of the building between trials. Triple locking the door behind him, he peels the backpack off then digs around until he finds what he was looking for.

He sees Winwin before anyone else. The other man always knew when someone entered since he watched over the building, sniper rifle ready to shoot any undead that dare to approach.

"I found it." Jaehyun declared, shaking a bottle of pills.

Winwin's face splits into a grin, nodding. He follows Jaehyun from room to room until they reach what was most likely a library. Now used as the groups makeshift clinic. Jaehyun wastes no time pushing open the door, startling Jungwoo who was sitting inside.

"Jaehyun!" Jungwoo immediately notices what Jaehyun has in his hand and wobbles to his feet, limping over to the door. "Thank you, thank you-" his voice cracks, eyes glittering with unshed tears .

"Don't thank me yet."

Jaehyun places the bottle of antibiotics into Jungwoo's trembling hands, walking into the room over to the cot they set up. The person laying passed out was called Lucas. He and Jungwoo joined the group only a week prior after barely managing to escape the main part of the city. Johnny and Ten found them in a grocery store. Lucas was already sick back then. Jaehyun was surpised Johnny led them to their hideout considering that. But he was also struck weak to the power of Jungwoo and his puppy-dog eyes. No one would be cruel enough to leave them behind to die, even if it brought trouble.

"I have to, you went outside for me, I don't think I'll be able to thank you enough..." He began to crush a pill and mix it into a half empty bottle of water. "Lucas-" he shakes the sleeping brunette, tipping the plastic bottle toward his mouth "-please drink."

Lucas shifts and strains his neck a bit to sip on the water Jungwoo held to his mouth, eyes not really focusing on anything in particular. Jaehyun leaves, the room without a word.

He's tired. He traveled to the pharmacy thirty minutes away to find antibiotics. Thirty minutes might not sound far, but it's a days journey when you also have to avoid being eaten alive at every turn. He left when the sun had first risen, and now the sun all the way on the other side of the sky, starting to set.

The building had many rooms. So he had the luxury of being able to pick where he stayed. Unlike the before when he had to sleep in tiny cramped rooms with 4 other smelly men. Back before they found the court house they were hopping from building to building. Looking for a place secure enough to start storing things and make their official safe house.

The room he picked was upstairs. He choose this room because the name "Mrs. Jung" was etched into a golden colored metal name-plate on the door. It reminded him of his Mother, who he would never see again.

He changed out of his grimy clothes into cleaner more comfortable clothing. The best thing about finally finding stronghold was being able to have more than one outfit. A safe place to properly clean the filth of the city off of them. He still felt dirty, not being able to take a shower, but this would have to do. After finally growing weary of the hunger pains in his stomach went down to the kitchen. Which was just a break-room with a sink and dead mini fridge. Ten and Johnny were there, going through the things Jaehyun brought back.

"Hey," Ten noticed his presence first, "You got some good things, nice job."

Johnny nodded in agreement, "And you found the meds, what would we do without you."

The praise brings a smile to Jaehyuns face, as he sits at table with them. Snatching up one of the granola bars he found in a store near the pharmacy, and ripping it open.

"I try."

"Winwin said he saw the car again." Johnny voices over the sounds of Jaehyun's crunching.

Ten sighs, smacking his hand down on the table, "Lucky ass bitches driving around like it's nothing while we have to risk everything just for a can of gross corn."

Jaehyun doesn't voice it but he feels the same. Thats the 3rd time this month Winwin claimed to have seen a red truck riding around town. How someone managed to keep a vehicle up and running in a time like this was beyond him. Though he never actually saw it himself, he took the others word for it not like they'd have any reason to lie. Probably.

Winwin was virtually a stranger, the only time he heard him speak was when he'd told them his name. "Winwin" he said, Jaehyun almost rolled his eyes at the weird nickname. Winwin was foreign and couldn't communicate much. Tens chinese wasn't all that great so the man remained a mystery. They found the Chinese man boarded up in an abandoned hotel, all he had with him was a sniper rifle and his military uniform. He was on the verge of death, not even fighting when they entered his safe haven. One ankle broken and severely dehydrated, they spared him they figured they could use someone that knew how to work a weapon. He was the first addition of their group, before then it was just Ten, Jaehyun, and Johnny. The three musketeers.

After he finished eating, and went back to his room after saying goodnight to the other two. Clicking the door locked behind him. He didn't completely trust the newest additions, Winwin included. Better safe than sorry. It was fully dark now, but the moon was bright enough that he could see. He sat in the old recliner by the window. Watching lights go off, as gunshots sound in the distance lulling him to sleep.

 

 

 

  
✧✧✧

 

 

 

 

He hears it before he sees it, a car engine. He ducked behind the nearest shelf. Peaking around the side as a figure exits the old pickup truck, heading into the building across the street from the store he was in. He stands there hidden in stunned silence, the person doesn't come out for what feels like an eternity. When they finally came back out Jaehyun gets a good look at them. Appearing to be male, though small. Jaehyun can tell from this distance that he's thin and malnourished looking. The mans skin seemed white like paper, he almost doesn't look real.

The man looks back making direct eye contact with him and it takes all he has inside not to jump out of his skin. Theres no way he could've actually seen Jaehyun right? Not from this distance. Not hidden behind the stores tinted glass and the cover of heavy metal shelves.

Its time to go.

He doesn't risk looking back because he's afraid of what he might see, he exists the back door where he entered. Making his way down the back alley, scanning his surroundings, gun raised with shaky hands. He rounds the corner and his gun flying from his hands with a hard kick to the hand.

"Fuck!" He shouts in shock, cradling his throbbing hand and reeling back from his assailant. Its the man from the truck. Jaehyun was correct, he is small, his skin much paler than he expected, white like a corpse.

"Why are you leaving without saying hello? I did not mean to scare you." The voice is soft, not a hint of emotion which is scary considering this guy had attacked him seconds before. The man bends down and retrieves the gun, that lays at his feet. He weighs it in his hand before letting out a strange sounding laugh, "What were you planning to do with this? It is empty." He states.

"I- I have somewhere to be." Jaehyun half lies. He does have somewhere to be, just not at this very moment. But that doesn't matter, all he knows is that he needs to get out of here because this man is not normal at all.

"Where? I can take you, I have a vehicle. It would be a lot faster and safer than you wandering around on your own, weaponless." The way he speaks sounds somewhat robotic.

"No thank you. I think I can get there on my own."

The mans eyes wonder up and down Jaehyun before glancing off to the side. He clicks his tongue and turns motioning down the alley, "My names Taeyong. Lets go."

"Didn't you hear what I just said-" a shuffle behind him draws his attention. He glances back and not 10 feet behind him are a few slow moving zombies staggering towards him. It's enough for him to follow Taeyong, not taking the chances of going the other way.

Parked at the end of the alley, is the famous red truck, keys still in the ignition. Taeyong hops into the drivers seat twisting the key a few times to wake up the engine until the car starts. Jaehyun slides in the passenger seat, closing and locking the door behind him. Setting his backpack between him and Taeyong.

"Whats your name?" Jeez, Taeyong sure does have a lot of questions.

"Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun."

"Well nice to meet you. So where am I headed?"

Jaehyun decided he wouldn't lead this stranger to the stronghold. He doesn't trust the aura that surrounds this man.

"Go straight own this road," Jaehyun points south "It's near the big bridge."

"But aren't you living at the courthouse?"

Jaehyun tenses up again, scolding himself for letting his guard down around this stranger, "How did you know?"

"Because I just know."

"But how?"

"I see you from time to time, you keep the injured soldier there."

Injured soldier? Is he talking about Winwin? But how doe-

"We share a mutual friend."

What kind of people did Winwin hang out with before they found him? Jaehyun's brows furrowed in confusion, should they have trusted Winwin so easily? He could've been plotting against them this whole time. Ten said Winwin was way too cute to be evil, but Jaehyun was never swayed by something like that. Considering the Chinese man had a perfect aim, trained to kill. Itwas likely he wasn't as innocent as Ten suggested, good looks or not.

"I sense your unease, Jaehyun." Taeyong doesn't turn his eyes from the road, slowly guiding the truck around any debris in the road. "Do not worry. I have no plans to harm you."

The throb in his wrist states otherwise.

 

✧✧✧

 

  
When they arrive at the courthouse gates, a tiny bit of him hoped Winwin would've sniped him down. It would've been easier than explaining why he was being dropped off by this weirdo. Pulling his backpack onto his shoulders he climbed out slamming the truck door behind him.

"Do not slam the doors," if these words came from anybody else they might've sounded angry. But Taeyong only seemed to have two emotions based on their short conversation; Curiosity and boredom.

He didn't expect Taeyong to shut off the car and follow. Jaehyun shoots him a confused look only to receive a shrug in response.  
Jaehyun holds the heavy gate open with a loud grunt muscles flexing. Taeyong cocks his head to the side watching taller mans obvious show, before making his way through the gate as if he owned the place. He observes the building from inside the gate for the first time, marveling at the old fashioned Italian architecture. A loud clank resounds behind him, which he can assume was Jaehyun locking the gate.

He follows close behind when Jaehyun walks past him, around the side of the building. They are greeted by a familiar face when Winwin opens the door with a strange look on his face, staring Taeyong up and down.

"Taeyong?" The way he says his name sounds funny to Jaehyun, maybe it was the Chinese accent.

"Nice to see you again, Sicheng." He steps into the building, curious eyes everywhere. "I always wanted to know what it looked like in here."

Jaehyun locks the door behind them, Winwin watches Taeyong wide-eyed. He'd never seen the Chinese man carry this much emotion on his face, he looks like he's trying to figure out what to say. Lucas walks in the room and catches Jaehyun off guard, he didn't think the medicine would work that well.

"Yo Jaehyun! I'm-" Lucas starts until he notices the unfamiliar face, "Oh, hey I don't think we've met."

"He isn't one of us." Jaehyun runs a sweaty hand through his hair, trying to keep the agitation from his voice.

"Oh-Uh..." Lucas fumbles. looking around as if the peeling paint on the walls was the most interesting thing in the room.

Taeyong doesn't bother introducing himself. He wasn't even paying attention to Lucas, all of his focus was on Winwin. They were just staring at each other, unmoving, until Taeyong finally spoke.

"Taeil and Yuta miss you, you should come with me and see them."

Lucas looks as confused as Jaehyun feels. Winwin stutters out, "I cannot they want me to-to become like you!" his voice rises toward the end of the sentence, startling everyone. Except Taeyong of course who stood there unmoving.

"Fine." is all Taeyong says before unlocking the door and slamming it in his leave.

"Who was that?" Lucas finally asks.

Before Jaehyun can answer, Winwin speaks up in chinese, " _His name is Taeyong, he's undead._ "

"What?"

"Um, English please...?" Jaehyun says, befuddled by the sudden influx of chinese.

"Oh right! He said His name is Taeyong and he's fuckin' undead! You believe that?"

Winwin nods at Jaehyun, hoping Lucas translated properly.

 

 

✧✧✧

 

 

"So your telling me you ran away from some kind of- undead sex cult?" Ten has reading glasses on because he thinks they make him look smart (they don't). Lucas translated Winwin's story for everybody. But the more info he gives out the more confused everyone becomes. Maybe it was Lucas' bad translation, or it could've been the fact that Winwin was hanging out with (dating?) multiple self-aware zombies before they found him. Whatever it was, the fact that he never even attempted to warn anybody that he was being hunted by intelligent undead was concerning in itself.

"Sex cult? No-no!" Winwin glares at Lucas who just shrugs in-turn.

"Winwin, why didn't you say anything before?" Johnny asks the exact words running though Jaehyun's head.

"Well, I-I," he furrows his brows trying to define the proper words, "I did not think they would find me."

"But they did." Ten states.

"No. Only Taeyong, he will not tell the rest." Winwin bites his lip, looking around at everyone's faces, trying to read their moods. "He wants me to have a choice."

"A choice of what?"

"To become undead too, they-they figured out how to keep-" he groans not knowing the right word, " _Humanity_?" He tries in Chinese.

"Keep their human brains." Lucas adds for him. Winwin shoots him another grossed out look, "What? My English isn't so great either man."

  
"Are they dangerous or not?" Jaehyun tries to keep his voice neutral, not wanting everyone to know how angry he is.

Johnny pats his back knowingly.

" _Taeil is kind like Taeyong, but Yuta, I left because of his violence towards the living. He changed after he turned, he wasn't mindless but he... was no longer sane._ "

All eyes turn to Lucas.

"Yuta is crazy." Lucas translates.

Winwin sighs in defeat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry for any mistakes.


End file.
